Enemies Can Become Friends
by Sroxs
Summary: My first yaoi pairing. For one of my school friends. Harry, along with the rest of the school, must repeat due to last year's Voldemort incident. What will happen on Harry's first day back? M for lemons in Chapter 2. I hope you like it


To all Harry Potter fans… be nice, coz this is my first yaoi fic. I'm a guy, 100% genuinely straight, so please be nice. I'll do the best I can, but I doubt I'll write guy on guy well. The reason I'm writing this is because a very close friend of mine asked me for it. And with my history of writing, she trusts that I can do it. I hope she's right. Also, I kinda owe her. For what, you ask? I think being my friend is the biggest thing I can owe anyone :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter material –points wand at my head- So I guess there's no point in living

Harry wandered happily through the corridors of Hogwarts. He had at last defeated Voldemort and drove off the Death Eater army. However, he had not exactly done any studying for his last year at Hogwarts due to the whole Voldemort episode, so he along with the rest of the school were repeating. It was the first day back, and everybody was rushing about getting ready for the new term. And for the first time in a long time, it was going to be a year of peace. Harry held two books under his arm, one of them a book of detailed spells by a Wizard called Timothy Talltale, and the other was a book on mythical creatures, by Beryl Bubblebeam. Both were his most favourite books out of his entire collection in the history he had been in Hogwarts. It was fun to learn all the new spells in Talltale's book, and how to manipulate the creatures from Bubblebeam's book. Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle, who had recently announced their gay love for each other, coming in from the distance, and chuckled to himself, adjusting his glasses. Even though he was a good person, he had some revenge to take care of. The two had bullied Ron the other day for being straight. THAT was something Harry could never forgive. That and a whole other string of things they had done over the years. As he passed he took a deep, calm breath. After he had passed the bullies, who were holding hands, he turned and held his wand by his head.

"Conjunctivitis!" He called, a glowing light appearing at the end of his wand. Harry aimed the spell between the two idiots heads that were turning towards the loud sudden noise, and then before it flies past them, he calls another spell. "Diffindo!" Harry roars, flicking his wand so it splits the spell in two. The now two separate spells hit their targets square in the face, which immediately takes effect, like the book said it would. The two had trouble seeing now. They dropped their books and pulled out their wands.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" Crabbe yelled out, half looking backwards and forwards, but not directly at Harry.

"Yeah! We don't care that you saved our arses! We're gunna make you hurt." Cheered Goyle. However, neither threats were confident, as they could hardly see their target. Harry laughed and then called another spell.

"Erectio!" He pointed his wand between both of them.

"Haha! What kind of spell is that!" Goyle roared. It seems that their hearing was still fine.

"Yeah! I've never even HEARD of that spell." Crabbe sneered.

_And it's a good thing, too. _Harry thought to himself. He smiled as his enemies began to blush.

"Uuuuuummmmm…" Both of them said at once, blood rushing to not only their faces, but the bulges between their legs as well. Harry then cast Diffindo twice, flicking his wand so he could rip the clothing over their dicks. Harry laughed as he watched the idiots try to find their way around, their small penises erect. To finish up his little gag, he cast Locomotor Mortis, so now the duo had their legs stuck together. They gasped and fell over on their backs, leaving two very embarrassed douchebags. Harry was about to leave, but remembered another spell which would make sure that the two could never tell anyone that Harry was the one that did it to them. He went back a few paces and pointed his wand at them.

"Obliviate." He made sure he was controlling it so that neither of them would lose ALL of their memories. Now they would never know that Harry was their predator. A bell went around the school, notifying the next classes were about to start. Harry chuckled as he made his way to his DATDA class.

Later that day, after all classes were finished and all students were free to go, Harry found a large crowd around one of the Newspaper stands. Confused, Harry barged his way to the front. He saw Ron and Hermione up ahead and moved over to join them.

"Hey guys." He said over the noise from the mass of students.

"Hi Harry." Hermione replied.

"Hey Harry." Ron replied, a little more cheerful than usual.

"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously.

"This is what." Ron said, pulling out a copper knut and taking one of the papers. He then put it up before Harry's eyes, and he nearly burst out in absolute laughter. It appeared that a photographer had found Crabbe and Goyle still squirming on the floor. Good thing they'd blurred their pindicks. The head title read "GAY LOVERS LEWD ACT". One of the most prominent lines that Harry could see was a quote from one of the teachers. "Obviously the two had the *cough* 'same idea' for each other. However, it looks like in the end their treats became disasters." Harry laughed, trying to keep it down. "I know, right?" Ron said, looking at the paper himself.

"But who would do this?" Hermione asked, a smile on her face as well.

"Whoever it was," said Ron "he or she is a bloody genius!" After hearing that, Harry was tempted to tell them, but in the end decided to keep to himself.

After the sun had sunk beneath the horizon of the hills, all the students made their way to the Great Hall where they would have a Welcoming Feast for the new first Graders. Harry smiled, remembering his time at his first welcoming feast. It was great. Harry wished he could go back and relive that time. Oh well, he was going to have fun anyway. He sat down at the spot approximate to where he sat on his first day. The hall quickly got roudy as more and more students poured in. Extra tables had been added due to the fact that the entire student population had grown to massive size. Apparently they had over 2,000 students this year. Hard to believe, but it was true. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together as usual, just talking about random stuff. Gradually, familiar faces began to fill the seats around them like Ginny, Neville and Seamus. The familiarity of it all washed over Harry giving him that great nostalgic feeling. During the course of the night, the first years came in and were sorted into their houses, McGonagall summoned the food for the grand feast, Harry talked with his friends (also getting a few pats on the back and some congratulations) and to end it, the fifth years did a grand display of magic, almost like fireworks. When all of that had finished the students left the Great Hall and followed their house leaders to their respective houses. Harry didn't feel like going all the way though, not with the first years there. He felt it best he needed some time alone. Waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who also had broken off from the crowd to… make a sandwich. Harry made his way through some darker corridors where only the moonlight reached, turning left then right then left then right. He came to a dead end, but before he left carvings began to draw themselves into the wall. Harry watched as a door was made before him. It wasn't the door to the room of requirements, but it was something along those lines. He shrugged and decided to make his way through, opening the door and looking inside. What a room! It was nice and warm due to a fire in the stone fireplace. The carpet was a deep velvet red, nice and smooth too. A lone leather chair sat in the middle of the small room, not too close to the fire, but not too far away either. The white walls had a warm colour by reflecting the light from the flames. Harry sighed in relief. This was the perfect room. He stepped in, but accidentally left the door slightly open.

Little to Potter's knowledge, Draco had followed him the whole way. He quickly but quietly ran up to the door, silently slipped through and closed it. The click of the door going into place was loud enough to alert Harry. The brown haired boy quickly turned to see his nemesis, whose hand was still on the doorknob.

"D-draco?" Harry asked, curious as to why he was here. He put his right hand on his left bicep, a little tense. "Wh… what do you want? I just want some peace and quiet." Harry looked down at the floor, which Draco thought was cute.

"I… I wanted to thank you. For- for saving my life. If you hadn't helped me, I would have been a goner." Draco blushed bright pink, his confession catching Harry's attention.

"Oh. Um, don't mention it…?" Harry replied, a little confused.

"But I haven't shown you any respect or anything. Why would you… save me?"

"Well… everyone deserves to live, I guess. Or at least, a chance at redemption."

"Well, how can I show my thanks?"Malfoy asked.

"Um, I don't kno- mmf!" Harry had nearly finished, but was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his. At first, he was confused, unsure what to do. Eventually, he closed his eyes and kissed the blonde boy back. Draco broke the kiss, embarrassment extremely evident through his red face. He was nearly the same colour as the carpet.

"Um. I'm sorry." Draco apologised to Harry, legitimately, which was a first. "I guess I jus- hmm?" Harry had placed his hands on Draco's hips, pulling the was-death eater in for another kiss. They pashed for a while before they broke the kiss again, this time for air.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Harry confessed. "You've always been so hot since fourth year."

"I've always thought you were hot since the moment I saw you." Draco replied. Harry took Draco and threw him into the nice leather chair. Harry then straddled his new lover, and kissed him again, adding his tongue this time as they fought for dominance.

"We'll have fun ALL NIGHT LONG!" Harry said seductively, winking at the hot boy. Draco licked his lips.

"Yes we will. With that bulge in your pants."

"You're one to talk." Each looked at the opposites tent which was growing in their pants. It indeed was going to be a long night…

-pant pant pant- So glad that's over. I swear to god, this is my least favourite fic I've done so far –shudder- Someone please tell me I did well so this wasn't a complete waste of time. I don't care that I have to do a sequel, just please R&R. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
